


Extraction

by BastardPrince



Series: Gansey Week 2020 [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Caretaking, Dentists, Gansey Week 2020, Gen, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince
Summary: The front door opens, and a hygienist leads Gansey out towards the BMW. Ronan steps out of the car and intercepts them at the edge of the sidewalk. Gansey grins at him around a mouthful of gauze.---Gansey gets his wisdom teeth removed.
Series: Gansey Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Gansey Week 2020





	Extraction

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: the Pig / yearning / high on life**

Ronan pulls into the dentist’s parking lot just before 3:30. It’s the only dentist’s office in Henrietta, and Ronan eyes the sign warily. There’s a smiling tooth on the sign, which might seem nice to some, but the implication that each tooth also has a full set of teeth doesn’t sit well with Ronan.

Fortunately, he doesn’t have to look at it for too long. The front door opens, and a hygienist leads Gansey out towards the BMW. Ronan steps out of the car and intercepts them at the edge of the sidewalk. Gansey grins at him around a mouthful of gauze.

“Ronan! They let me keep my teeth! That way I won’t lose the wisdom!”

Gansey produces a small container from his pocket and rattles it enthusiastically. Ronan peers at the four extracted wisdom teeth in the container. It’s hard to believe that they came out of Gansey. 

The hygienist passes Gansey to Ronan. Gansey leans heavily against Ronan’s shoulder. 

“He should keep the gauze in for half an hour. Eat soft foods for the next few days, take ibuprofen for the pain. There’s more details in the pamphlet we gave him.”

Gansey flaps the pamphlet in Ronan’s general direction. 

“Thanks,” Ronan says to the hygienist. 

Gansey waves goodbye as Ronan leads him back to the BMW. He settles Gansey in the passenger seat and helps him buckle his seatbelt since one of Gansey’s hands is holding an ice pack to his face and the other is full of teeth and pamphlets. 

In the time it takes Ronan to walk around to the driver’s side, Gansey has started leaning towards the console.

“Stay upright, Gansey.”

“I am upright,” Gansey says as he leans at a 45-degree angle. 

Ronan shifts Gansey so the back of his head is on the headrest. Gansey doesn’t resist the movement and closes his eyes when he’s comfortable. 

“Can I have a painkiller?”

“Yeah, when we get back to Monmouth. I got you some stuff after I dropped you off. Ibuprofen, pudding, jello, soup, some other stuff.”

“Wow. You were fast. Your shaved head probably makes you more aerodynamic. That’s why you’re so fast.”

Ronan hums noncommittally.

The drive back to Monmouth is pretty quiet, Gansey comments absentmindedly on a few things. It’s mostly nonsense, but Ronan laughs when Gansey asks him if his tongue fell out. 

“I think it dried up and fell out,” Gansey slurs around the gauze in his mouth. “I’m like a lobster. They don’t have tongues. Can we go swimming?”

“Later,” Ronan agrees as they pull into the parking lot at Monmouth. “I’ll take you to the swimming hole at the Barns.”

Gansey is satisfied with that answer. He lets Ronan help him out of the car and into Monmouth, then removes the gauze from his mouth and takes an ibuprofen. Ronan supervises and then leads Gansey to his bed to sleep off the anesthesia. 

“Feeling okay?” Ronan asks as Gansey arranges the blankets around himself.

“Oh yeah. Feeling great. I’m high on life.”

Ronan rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say. Sleep for a while. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Gansey mumbles something incoherent into the pillow before promptly passing out.


End file.
